<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King and Rebel by Fateweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528524">King and Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver'>Fateweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), currently the victim of writer's block what is this-, i barely edited so that's poggers too, no beta we die like the fools who dared to peer pressure techno in the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MCYT FANTASY AU</p><p>After the late King and Queen was assassinated, Prince Techno was crowned as King. He quickly dealt with the man who killed his parents as any person would to a criminal at the time, public execution. That did not make the crowd happy as they didn't like the late King and Queen anyway.</p><p>Tommy was the Prince of the Kingdom and Tubbo was a Rebel, they still managed to stay friends however, until their friendship was discovered and the Rebels decided to use it to their advantage.</p><p>Dream was the heir to the Rebel Leader. He never wanted the role, but with the upcoming war the Rebels had planned against King Techno, he may have no choice but to take up that mantle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Family Dynamic - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Death that Sets Everything in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am on a roll I love this AU :)</p><p>Again, I'm sorry for any ooc. I changed their personalities to fit their character roles better.</p><p>This is a multi chap story.</p><p>And I am warning you, my upload schedule for stories in terms of inconsistency could rival Technoblade.</p><p>Contains mild use of OCs, like maybe two or three named OCs to make things easier (aka. they are only there for plot convenience to act as backup if/when writer's block strike.).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grand Mage Mystia looked up from her position in her chair in her office in the highest room of the Mage Tower. She normally buries her nose in books of spells, fiction and magic, but today, she sensed that something happened, well, she anticipated and saw it coming years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the potion of poison set in her potion rack tucked safely off to the side. She’ll have use of it six years later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--- At the same time, in the Kingdom of Blade ---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King and Queen is dead, we don’t know who did it,” Phil said, being the captain of the Royal Guard, it was his responsibility to keep the three Princes - Techno, Wilbur and Tommy - alive and preferably safe. He notified them of their parents’ assassination and gathered them all in a single, heavily protected room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- How many people know?” Techno, the fifteen year old Prince, asked, the quickest to overcome the shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guards, me, you, your brothers, the castle staff who found them, whoever killed them, and whoever killed them told,” Phil listed, “I gathered the three of you here for safety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So who’s King now?” Tommy asks, stuttering a bit. He was just ten years old then, a very terrified ten years old. Wilbur, who was just three years older than his younger brother, squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. Techno took a deep breath, as the realization and responsibilities sinks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the New King, aren’t I?” Techno asks. Phil looked regretful. The boy was just fifteen, a mere teenager. He didn’t need the stress of ruling over a messed up Kingdom. He didn’t need to rule knowing his parents won’t be there to answer his questions. He’s just fifteen, Techno would probably be the youngest King this Kingdom had ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Phil sighed, “I wish it would come to you later, but you’re the eldest and the most mature. I’ll be here to help you, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does that mean I’m Crown Prince now?” Wilbur spoke up, “If Techno gets crowned, I’m next in line.” Phil nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but your duties won’t change much. It’s just the name and hierarchy that changed,” Phil explained. Wilbur gave a slight nod, relieved things he’s responsible for won’t change much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy snuck outside that night, despite the securities and such. He ran to the nearby woods, where a little clearing was. A familiar boy with brown hair and blue eyes was waiting for him there. He was nervously pacing and fidgeting with his green shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy called out, waving at Tubbo, who waves back, although not as enthusiastically. Tommy did not miss that something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo said, dejected. Something was clearly on his mind, but Tommy saw right through his best friend’s facade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, what’s wrong?” Tommy asks, concerned. Tubbo broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father’s bringing me and m-mom to the Rebel camp!” Tubbo blurted, “I won’t be allowed to see you again, you being Prince a-and me being a Rebel!” Tommy froze, he was not expecting that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why now?” Tommy asked in a small voice. Tubbo shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Dad was rambling on and on about how now is the perfect time and the Rebels had a shot for the first time in a long while and he wanted to be on the winning side and follow granddad’s footsteps. I don’t know!” Tubbo panicked. Tommy felt his blood chill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebels had a shot for the first time in a long while? Was it referring to his parents’ murder? Was Tubbo’s father somehow involved in this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When were you supposed to leave?” Tommy asked again, gears in his head turning and whirring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, three hours later,” Tubbo rambles, breathing rapidly and shaking hard. “Tommy, I don’t want to go a-and leave everything behind. I can’t bring my bees and I don’t want to be a criminal! You’re my best friend and I’ll have to go and I will be alone and I don’t want to be alone and you know I’m not good at reading and what if they poke fun at me and what if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, calm down,” Tommy used his royalty voice, or commanding voice. Tubbo calmed down for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Rebel Camp isn’t that far from here, is it?”  Tommy thought hard on his geography lessons, “It would only take around an hour or so on a fast horse alone. If we travelled on foot, it would take like three hours, right? Security will be really tight, so we probably can’t meet everyday. How about Sundays? Everything will be fine, Tubbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that could actually work, Tommy,” Tubbo brightens up, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno took a deep breath as he stood on the elevated platform, feeling the cold golden crown be placed on his head. He held his breath as he was handed his father’s sword, the sword handed down from generation to generation of the Kings of the Kingdom of Blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All hail New King Techno Blade!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was writing a new song in his free time when he noticed a shadow at the corner of his eye, but when he turned to face it, the shadow was gone and there was a light patter of footsteps. He tensed up immediately, it was only several months after his parents’ murder. All of them had been considerably different. Tommy was a lot more quiet, Techno was burying himself in his work almost obsessively, and Wilbur was focusing more and more on his songs and poems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how anybody got past the newly tightened security around the royals, but Wilbur was certain someone was in his room, quite possibly trying to murder him. Wilbur may not look it, but he is pretty decent in handling himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly inched his hands towards the dagger resting on the side of his desk, when the assassin decided to strike. A quick jab with a short blade at where Wilbur’s head would’ve been if he didn’t move at the last second. The man’s face was obscured, but a tuft of brown hair was visible, along with his blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur gripped his dagger tightly and shot out of his room as quickly as he could, the assassin gave chase, managing to pin Wilbur against the wall of his study just before Wilbur reached the door. Wilbur kicked the assassin, causing the assassin’s grip on him to loosen. Wilbur bolted out of the door and bumped into a figure. He was first enveloped in terror, what if that was the assassin’s accomplice? It was never confirmed to be a solo action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That terror quickly melted and became relief when he recognized the man he bumped into, Phil. Phil took one look at Wilbur, knew something was wrong, and looked on ahead at the assassin caught red handed. There were several other guards around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assassin was quickly apprehended and subdued, and Wilbur let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Will?” Phil asks, using Wilbur’s nickname. Wilbur nodded, he could still hear his heart beating loudly in his chest from the encounter. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s safe to wander around alone, even if we caught the culprit,” Phil said, “We’re heading to Techno’s and I’m going to find Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are charged with murder of the late King and Queen, and the attempted murder of Prince Wilbur. You are now sentenced to execution by hanging by the order of Court and New King Techno.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rebel's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An OC first appearance haha I'm sorry Dream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six years later~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh escaped Dream’s lips as he dove through a hidden loop and destroyed a dragon dummy made out of hay and straw. His hair was a mess, and his green hood was knocked off, revealing his blonde hair. His mask hid his eyes, but his mouth was visible, and it was curled in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win!” Dream yelled, throwing his fist into the air. He was playing a game called “Manhunt” with his friends. A game where there are two teams, the Hunters, and the Runner. A third party hides a dragon dummy somewhere, and once the Runner or the Hunters solve a series of puzzles and challenges, they will get the location of the dragon dummy. The Runner wins if they destroy the dummy, the Hunters win if they “killed” the Runner once, while they get infinite “lives”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me lunch,” Dream grinned as the two Hunters approached him, grinning and a little bummed out at their loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good run though,” George commented, “We were so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hide that dummy good enough?” Tubbo spoke up. The boy was sixteen now. He was lucky that Dream cared enough to befriend him, a new kid in the Rebel Camp. It helped a lot to have friends who cared about him, even though they were all older than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took us a while even with the directions,” Sapnap said, shrugging, “I’d say it’s pretty well hidden.” Tubbo lit up at the compliment, that moment was interrupted however, when Dream heard the familiar footsteps of someone coming up behind him. He turned and came face to face with a man sharing his features, with hair a slightly darker blonde than his own, but having the same skin tone and mouth. Instead of a mask with a smiley face, however, this man wore one with a face of fear. Plus, instead of sporting a main color scheme of green, this man sported one of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man was Nightmare, the One of the Leader of the Rebels, who unfortunately, was also Dream’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Nightmare merely stated. Dream immediately stood up straighter, instinctively dusted a bit of dirt off his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked, tone formal and respectful, if he slipped up, things are not going to be pretty. Nightmare was not called that for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me inside,” Nightmare pointed to a wooden house nearby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His office</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream realized. Dream nodded and followed Nightmare as they both entered his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could Dream not feel horrible having him as a Dad?” Tubbo muttered, staring at the shadow of the Father and Son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an imposter, or a traitor, among us,” Nightmare said the moment the door was closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any suspicions?” Dream asked. A traitor feeding information to the Royals of Blade was grave news. Dream immediately ruled out George, Sapnap and Tubbo. They were his friends, he knew them, it can’t be them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, quite a few,” Nightmare said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “Keep an eye on your friends. I know you trust them, but it’s best to be cautious and not tell them of the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On another note, the Kingdom has a group of our rebels captive from the Stoneshell skirmish,” Nightmare added, “They got caught. Those who refuse to surrender are set to be executed tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we only got word of this now?” Dream questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very few made it out alive, most of those that do are injured,” Nightmare said, he then sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on these people,” Nightmare said, sliding a piece of paper towards Dream. Dream gingerly unfolded it, nodded, and tucked it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream left and was out of earshot, Nightmare fished out another note, a message. He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So one of my son’s friends used to be quite close with the third Prince. I wonder if that friendship still stands strong. Better keep an eye on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Tubbo snuck out. It was Sunday, afterall, and he’d promised to meet Tommy. They had kept up this routine for six years now, they had only missed once or twice due to a skirmish or two, but otherwise they met weekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This day was no exception. It was a miracle the two managed to keep contact without people on both fronts realizing the friendship the two of them share. They recounted their week. Like how Tommy managed to annoy Techno and Wilbur for the millionth time and Phil had to step in. Like how Tubbo had come so close to beating Sapnap during one of the Rebels’ training sessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of red eyes peering out of the small slits of a mask with lips that curled downwards etched into it watched the two boys laugh and enjoy each others’ presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even farther off, a pair of white eyes watched the Rebel Leader from a distance through a pair of sunglasses, holding his breath. He regretted that he had to shift the blame on an innocent boy, but his cover must remain safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Discs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Green disc, purple disc, blue disc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Broken disc)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy barely managed to get past his royal securities and into his room before Phil opened the door, checking in on the third Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-uh, hi Phil,” Tommy laughed, “Um, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling,” Phil shrugged, then leaving. Tommy let out a breath. If his family knew he still kept in contact with Tubbo, who is now a Rebel, he is screwed. He knew Tubbo wouldn’t tell the Rebels anything about his family, and Tommy wouldn’t tell his family about the Rebels, they both trusted each other enough for that. Phil’s fatherly instincts get in the way though, he always came close to catching Tommy sneaking out several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure the coast was clear, Tommy crouched under his bed and fished out two of his most prized possessions, two music discs. One had a green circle around the circle, named “Cat”, the other had a purple circle instead, named “Mellohi”. He remembered when he found them lying on the forest floor with some sort of grey powder and arrows near it. He had told Tubbo about them, showed him them even, but he didn’t dare bring them with him to the Rebel’s camp, so Tommy kept both of them for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was fairly certain that Cat and Mellohi have some sort of magic, he just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew they were important because he had seen Mages searching for them, then giving up several months later. He tried playing them, they did nothing. Well, nothing that he noticed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tucked them back inside a box and pushed it under his bed before collapsing on it. He was tired, both physically and mentally. He could use a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo ran back into the woods towards the Rebel Camp, if he ran faster maybe he could make it back before anyone realized he was gone. With the war efforts, it’s been getting so hard to sneak out and in again. He barely made it inside the camp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tubbo let out an involuntary squeak, only for the sound to be muffled by a gloved hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we caught ourselves a little traitor, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno kept pacing back and forth in the room, he had a lot on his mind. First, after his victory with that mini war against a neighboring Kingdom, people started reaching out to him, despite Techno making it clear he wasn’t interested in whatever deal they wanted to make. He knew they were trying to take advantage of him, six years wasn’t all that much experience for a Royal. Second, the Rebels, they were an absolute bother. How long had they been rebelling again? And why are they so active now? Are they trying to take advantage of Techno, like so many others had already tried?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno groaned as he shuffled through the piles and piles of paper, piles and piles of treaties that does not matter either way, piles and piles of letters to answer. His gaze couldn’t help but fall on his sword propped up against the wall. He wanted to spar, he was bored, he didn’t particularly enjoy playing King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but him being King just made his brothers more valuable targets. Wilbur wasn’t particularly known for combat. Tommy is just sixteen. Both of them are relatively vulnerable to assassins. Techno wasn’t sure if he’d be able to remain sane and reasonable if he got news that one of them died to Rebel assassins and whatnot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of all that, Techno had a feeling that everything set in motion by his parents’ deaths are finally going to pay off, for the better or worse. It worried him, a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was panicking, oh no oh no oh no. Of all the people to catch him out, why did it have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! One of the Rebel’s Leaders, and of all the Rebel Leaders, why did it have to Dream’s Dad?! Nightmare was probably the most brutal and unforgiving of all of the Leaders there are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be quite familiar with the young Prince over there, aren’t you? If you want you and your family to live and this to slide under the rug, listen very carefully to what I have to say and do as I ask.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fiddled with the blue disc in his hand. He had stumbled upon it when he was trying to get inspiration for writing, when a dying traveller had insisted he take the disc from him. Wilbur tried playing it, and felt barely anything other than excitement and anticipation being dampened. He would’ve shown it to some Mage or Techno, but the traveller had been very clear to stress that he cannot tell anyone he is in possession of the disc, especially not a Mage anyone with any sort of alignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was confused and intrigued by the points the traveller had stressed. He would’ve assumed the disc had sentimental value, but that would not have explained why it must be kept secret if the dying man was willing to part with it to some stranger, and not people who may have the power to protect it. There was barely any information on music discs that aren’t about their tunes and the science behind it. Normally, it would be useful, but science cannot explain how his disc works, it’s strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re meeting the Prince again next week? Show me where you meet, or you can say goodbye to your Father and Mother.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grand Mage Mystia took a look at the potion of poison gathering dust on the rack. She sighed, she hadn't expected it to hold its potency for that long, but she had hoped. Nightmare is a troublesome man.</p><p>On the other hand, she gingerly removed a damaged black disc from its frame, blue magic still surrounding it, sealing its magical abilities within it. Mystia smiled. Perhaps she wouldn't need the poison after-all.</p><p>---</p><p>THERE IS A REASON I PUT HER POV IN THE END NOTES AND NOT IN THE CHAPTER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everyone is Acting Suspicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is acting very, very suspciously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Techno, can I talk to you?” Phil asked, knocking on Techno’s door. A muffled come in could be heard. He gently pushed open the door to find Techno face down in a pile of paperwork he knew was a bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… ah, is everything alright?” Phil awkwardly greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everything look like it's alright?” Came Techno’s annoyed reply. Phil shut the door as gently as he had opened it and pulled up a seat next to Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being King is hard, but you don’t need to shoulder it alone. You have your brothers, don’t you?” Phil comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the problem,” Techno said, looking up, “Wilbur shut himself in his room for the past several months, he was rarely seen outside of it. Even if Wilbur is working on another song or something, he’s normally a lot more active than that. Tommy is hiding things, he has been for the past six years, that child is a terrible liar. The only reason I haven’t confronted him yet is because he seemed to excel in getting away and seemed like he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to talk about it.” Phil paused, Techno knew a lot more than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk about Tommy,” Phil admitted, “I know he thinks he got away with it, but I can tell that he’s been sneaking out.” Techno sat up straighter, and made a noise that seemed to indicate he wanted elaboration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For one, his clothes were dirty. He was breathing heavily and sweating, as if he just scaled a wall, which he probably did. I keep getting a nagging feeling that something is wrong, and that didn’t happen often. You do realize he’s been hiding things, that also contributes to it,” Phil listed, “This all points towards him sneaking out. Why, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno froze, shaking his head, “Tommy won’t betray us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Phil replied patiently, but Techno heard the unspoken part. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t say that, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you did</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The silent accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Tommy really betraying him? Techno refuses to believe that is the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur cursed when he felt a small sharp pain at his thumb. He glanced at it, a paper cut from the book he was holding. It wasn’t much, but the small pain seemed out of place. As he walked past his younger brother’s room, he heard faint music. Wilbur frowned, music only came from music discs. Do Tommy have any……? Wilbur shook off the thought, even if he did, music discs are not all that uncommon, being one of the only things to record music with. It isn’t all that out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur noticed the pain on his thumb dissipating. He glanced down as the music continued to vibrate in his ear. His eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cut was closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand what I want you to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what you have at stake, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was called to meet his father again. He found Nightmare sitting in his office with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to watch them anymore, I found the spy,” Nightmare started with. Dream was taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…… Is an unexpected surprise, but a welcome one,” Dream replied, choosing his words carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Careful, one slip up and he’ll treat you like you were a 12 year old.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I have a second task for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream instantly paid attention, a task handed to him by his father himself cannot be screwed up. If he did…… </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be treated like when he was a child. He didn’t want that. His father loved him a bit too much then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Discs?” His father asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… No,” Dream answered, hesitant. His father does not care for legends, myths and stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare sighed, “It’s a little known legend. There were once 14 discs which displayed magical abilities when played in a jukebox. The Twelfth disc had disappeared from sight before Historians even managed to document it, nobody even knows what it looks like. But the remaining thirteen discs are still around. They all have names, and I want you to find some. It would give us a clear edge with magic, especially since the Mages decide to be impartial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any leads?” Dream asked, he can’t just work off nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I currently have one of the discs in my possession,” Nightmare said, “It was given to me.” Dream’s gaze fell on a new ornament on his father’s desk. It was a black music disc, with a portion of it broken off. It seemed to be damaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gave it to you?” Dream asked again. Nightmare shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not allowed to tell. I am a man of my word,” Nightmare replied, “However, I can assure you that is not a lead, she only had one.” So the mysterious person is a she, not that it narrows it down much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot act without a lead, Father.” Dream said, then froze at the bit of annoyance that slipped into his voice. He was just waiting for it now, for the man in front of him to stand up, tower over him, raise his hand and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that. Keep an eye out,” Nightmare said, Dream breathed a small breath of relief as he saw Nightmare kept his calm composure. That was also strangely out of character. Dream turned only to find another visitor for his Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, no displays of affection in front of others. That’s what his father had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream left the building with a hint of suspicion gnawing inside him. Nightmare never truly bothered with magic, so why now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want me here for?” Eret asked, eyes glowing slightly behind those sunglasses of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have acquired a disc,” Nightmare said, “I know you have some level of proficiency in magic. I want you to examine it and find its power.” Eret nodded, moving towards the broken disc. He hovered his hands over it, expecting some feedback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>expecting the feedback he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image flashed across his mind. A quite familiar man with white eyes, brown hair and tanned skin throwing something wreathed in black smoke. White magic and lightning lined the first man’s body. Then that something became clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wither. A monster with three skulls and a black, withered torso made of bones. A monster capable of flight and mass destruction. A monster embodying death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret watched as the wither was trapped inside a small circular device, the wither’s own powers bypassing and replacing the device’s own magic. He watched as the first man turned to a cowering child hiding behind a log. The child shared the man’s features, he shared the man’s hair and eyes, only the skin tone was lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret ripped himself from the scene before it could spiral further. He knew what happened next. He knew the child would cry, he knew the first man would hurt watching the child cry. He knew the first man would become someone else entirely. He knew what would happen next, he didn’t need to continue-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, he needed to lie. He cannot tell Nightmare the disc’s true power. No, he cannot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death,” Eret partly lied, a good lie often has a shard of truth, does it not? “That’s all I got. Death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully vague for a man like you,” Nightmare stated. Eret took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Eret began, “I can only relay information I gained. If I only got a single word as feedback, I can only relay that one word to you. This is how magic and most things around the world works.” Breathe in, breathe out, don’t lose your cool over something so long ago, breathe in, breathe out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, you are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret left the office and immediately began drafting a letter, a message. This is very vital information. He paused, he’s fairly certain he’s the only one who knows of the presence of the thirteen discs, Eret would very much rather less people know of their existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret then recalled hearing faint music of a familiar tune coming from Prince Wilbur’s room several times, he had brushed it off as a hallucination of some sort. But with the disappearance of the disc that tune belonging to and the suspicious timing……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret risked it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How could you......?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo, why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret ran into the castle, still in his Rebel clothing, but the castle staff knew it was him the moment he came into view with his sunglasses. He was not supposed to be here, it was night, but he needed to find someone who would understand the message without him having to launch into a speech about how important the discs are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He banged on Wilbur’s door, when the Prince opened it, he could tell Wilbur was not expecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who- Eret?” Wilbur asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to explain. I’m not supposed to be here. This’ll explain everything,” Eret hurriedly explained, shoving a folded note in Wilbur’s hands, “I’m not supposed to be out of the Rebel camps yet, I am done if they find out I’m gone.” He sped off again, heading in the direction of the Rebel Camp. Wilbur stood in his doorway, confused, before going back in and carefully unfolded the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know this is very sudden, but I need your help, or at the very least be aware and keep an eye out for it. The Rebel Leader, Nightmare (I’m sure you know who), are after the discs. I know you own one, the blue one, Wait. There are 13 of these discs in this world, and each of them have their own unique magical abilities and are dangerous. I’d rather less people know about them, actually, that’s why I’m only asking you this (And keep quiet about it). PS: Wait makes people patient, I heard you playing it several times. I suggest you stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stared at the note, reading it over and over. Discs with magical abilities? And they apparently all have names, and his was “Wait”, which makes people patient when played. Wilbur thought of the music he overheard near Tommy’s room, and that paper cut healing. He quickly connected the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy has a disc and he probably doesn’t even know what it does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fiddled with his disc some more. It would also explain why the traveller was so desperate not to leave it somewhere, and why the traveller wants Wilbur not to tell anyone about the disc. And Tommy’s disc…… Maybe its ability is healing? It would make sense. If every other disc is this powerful, it would make sense as to why the Rebel Leader wanted it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur decided to keep quiet. Next time Eret comes to report to Techno, Wilbur will tell him about Tommy. Wilbur knew how his brother is: overexcited, energetic, loud, annoying and reckless. Yeah, it’s better if Tommy didn’t know the true extent of the discs’ power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- The next Sunday~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy slipped out of his home and into the clearing where he and Tubbo often met. This time he brought Cat with him. He knew Tubbo liked listening to the music. There was a jukebox they had hidden nearby, he could play it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, Tubbo wasn’t here, maybe he’s late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard a faint rustle in the leaves, he was alert. Tubbo wouldn’t creep over like that. Somebody else was here. Somebody else was watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mind immediately flew over to his disc, they were important, they were magic, Tommy knew that much. If those were Rebels, he can’t let them get the disc. Tommy’s hand flew to his sword hanging from his belt, but at the same time, he dropped the disc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With quick movements with his feet Tommy disguised as shifting to look around, he managed to hastily spread some dead grass and plants over the disc, giving it enough cover so it wouldn’t be all that notable at first glance. He relaxed for a moment, at least his disc is safer there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever is trying to ambush me, come out now,” Tommy spoke up, voice loud and clear. His sword was drawn, the white metal glimmering under the starlight. Tommy tensed, there were more people than he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, he might not be able to take all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook those thoughts off, he’s the great Tommy Innit. He’ll defeat everyone here and go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was he so uneasy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything screamed at Tommy to run when a figure made himself apparent. Dirty, dark blonde hair, red eyes gazing out of a mask with a horrified face etched into it. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking Rebel Leader Nightmare himself was there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s grip on his sword tightened, if it was loose, he’s dead. Or maybe he’d be taken hostage to use against his brothers. That doesn’t sound too impossible, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gulped as the Rebel Leader slowly approached the terrified Prince. He could see the Rebel Leader’s lips curling into a smile as he relished in the obvious fear the Prince held for him. He had always been told he’s a very terrifying person, but it was in moments like these that he truly enjoyed that trait of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare quickly disarmed Tommy and subdued the boy. Easy, although he knew the King would be a far, far more difficult target. Tommy didn’t expect to win against the Rebel Leader, and he was right. But the moment he landed eyes on the brunette boy hiding among the Rebel troops, his face contorted to shock and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo betrayed him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Tubbo whispered the moment he neared Tommy, mouth barely moving and words flying past quickly, “He threatened my family, I had to do it, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s shoulder slumped. He understood now. He would’ve done the same, but it didn’t make the event hurt less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t notified of a night raid of any sort, which was weird considering he’s pretty high in rank and would know most of the Rebels’ actions. Which meant that one of the Rebels’ Leaders was hiding things from him intentionally. Which was also why Dream was confused when a small group of the Rebels’ warriors, along with Tubbo and his Father, set out late at night. Dream followed them. He may be excellent at combat, but his true strength lied in speed, agility and his ability to travel without anyone noticing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find that they had captured Prince Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were heading out to capture a Prince, why didn’t they bring Dream along? Dream could definitely help, not only that, they brought Tubbo along instead. Tubbo, who was sixteen, was not even a legal adult. He was just a teenager. What is going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream waited until the group had passed before heading out to inspect the area. He noticed he stepped on something…... Hard? That something also felt fragile under his boot. Dream knelt down to uncover…… A disc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father had asked Dream to find discs, but why would Tommy, of all people, own a disc? Do everyone else in the Royal Family own one? And why would he bring it out if it’s so valuable? Dream concluded that Tommy must not know the true importance of the discs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The objective of this raid was definitely not for the disc, if so, Dream knew his Father would’ve checked more thoroughly. Dream was confused, he knew he was missing something important. But what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream decided to keep the disc to himself. His father must’ve wanted to get them very badly. Maybe…… He could use the disc as leverage. Dream swallowed nervously, for the first time in the 20 years of his life, he’s going to attempt to go against his Father’s wishes. He had no idea how it would end. Dream will confront his father later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, if Tommy had a disc on him, he may have others. Dream needed to question Tommy first.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mystia sat on her chair, bent over WRITING in a book. She gave Nightmare the disc, helped move the flow of things along. She still kept 12 hidden, and 13 should be the next safest disc. She glanced at her window where a pair of white eyes could be seen peering inside, checking in on her progress. She smiled.</p><p>“Don’t worry, everything’s going to plan.”</p><p>---</p><p>How would you people like it if I wrote a prequel of this AU focusing on Eret and (ahem future character) after I'm done with this main one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Leverage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can only be missing for so long before someone finds out.</p><p>Only then does it show how much they cared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno heard the nervous footsteps and his door slamming open before he saw them. Phil was visibly panicking, and Techno was nervous along with him. When Phil was panicking, things were horribly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>horribly </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno. Where’s Tommy?” Phil asked. Techno felt his blood chill. What did Phil just say? Where’s Tommy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know,” Techno said, voice cracking, “Did you check everywhere?” Phil nodded, and Techno stood up. His whole body was shaking, his shoulders were shaking, his fists were shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Wilbur’s,” Techno announced, before pushing past his second father figure and marching straight to his brother’s room. Wilbur was inside, fiddling with something that he quickly hid. Techno would be suspicious, but something else was taking up his mind now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, have you seen Tommy?” Techno asked, barely managing to keep his voice calm. Wilbur looked surprised, then took in Techno’s terrible composure, before finally slowly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tech.” Wilbur said, panic setting into him as well, “I haven’t seen him. Look, I’m sure he’s okay. It’s Tommy we’re talking about.” Wilbur’s words tumbled one another as he tried to calm down the clearly stressed adult. Wilbur’s thoughts first flew to his brother’s wellbeing, and then it flew to Tommy’s disc. Did Tommy get kidnapped? If yes, were they after him because of his status, or was it because of the disc?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Techno took a deep breath, “But if he’s okay, where is he?” Wilbur had no answer to that. He had only seen Techno panic like that several times, and all those times it was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the little gremlin will appear somewhere before dawn, trust me,” Wilbur tried again, placing a reassuring hand on Techno’s shoulder. It worked, somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret was just minding his own business in the Rebel Camp when he watched Nightmare and some others bring in Tommy, the Prince of the Kingdom he’s working for. Eret froze for a moment before hiding out of sight. He saddled his horse and sped off in the direction of the Capitol. He left behind a note, something about family emergencies, your general excuses, of how he might be gone for several days, etcetera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno and Wilbur went ahead to find Phil. They found him in the meeting room, pacing up and down. Eret was there, he had obviously arrived in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what’s going on?” Wilbur asked. Phil continued pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I was doing my business in the Rebel Camp,” Eret explained once again, “I saw them bring in Tommy. As in your little brother. He’s in Rebel hands. Most likely to be used as a hostage or bargaining chip.” Wilbur’s eyes went wide. Tommy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the Rebel holding cells placed?” Techno asked, voice a strange calmness, “On the outskirts? In its center?” Wilbur gave Techno a weird look, what was he planning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Techno. You are not going to break in all by yourself,” Phil stated with a tone of finality, “You might be my King, but I’m not letting pull such a stunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” Techno retorted, “They probably want me to give up my crown or whatnot for Tommy back. And who knows what they’re doing to him right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Rebel Prison is in a small village a distance away from the Rebel Camp,” Eret offered, “It would take a while to get there, maybe one or two days for a solo rider from this castle. Maybe several more days for a small raid party. Prince Tommy most likely isn't being harmed right now. Detained, yes, but not being…… t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>questioned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Everyone could hear what Eret was going to say before switching it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say the wise decision is to wait for the Rebels to send a messenger before we make any decisions,” Eret suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I can go in and they wouldn’t have a leverage,” Techno offered monotonously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Eret. Tommy owned a disc,” Wilbur said, after pulling Eret aside to somewhere more private. Eret froze for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” Eret asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard music coming from his room, and a paper cut I just got healed with it,” Wilbur explained. Eret cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he had Cat. That’s one of the more useful and powerful ones,” Eret cursed, “Do you think we can investigate his room?” Wilbur’s lips curled into a smile at the suggestion. Oh yeah, Tommy definitely isn’t going to like it, but they had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Eret searched Tommy’s room. Wilbur was quick to find a box underneath his brother’s bed. He grew up with the kid, he knows where he hides stuff. To Wilbur’s surprise, he only found one disc. The disc’s center alternates between purple and white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eret,” Wilbur took out the disc and waved it in front of Eret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mellohi,” Eret grinned, “So he had two, huh? Lucky.” Eret inspected the purple disc. “The condition isn’t too bad either.” He held the disc for a moment before putting it back in the box, much to Wilbur’s confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better if we left that disc where it’s supposed to be,” Eret explained, seeing Wilbur’s expression, “Last time someone messed with a disc…… Things did not end well. And if Cat isn’t here……. It means the Rebels have it when they got Tommy. That’s really bad news, but at least we got Mellohi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was knocked out sometime during the transportation between the Rebel Camp and the Prison. He didn’t know how long it took, but all he knew was that he woke up in a cold, dark cell. The only source of light was a torch stuck between every two cells. He was disarmed and rendered pretty harmless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was first visited by the Rebel Leader. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some questioning and stuff. Then when he refused to talk, things got a bit worse after that, but he can still handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next visitor was someone Tommy didn’t expect. He’d heard of him, sure, but he thought the man would still be at the Rebel Camp. Not here, at the Rebel Prison. Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people visit? From what Tommy remembered, Dream is kind of a secret weapon sort of person who is extremely skilled (Which was revealed and spoiled due to Eret).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s heart dropped when Dream revealed the reason why he’s here. He was holding a disc, Tommy’s disc in fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give that back,” Tommy glared at the masked man standing in front of his cell. Taunting him with his disc. Tommy’s distaste for the man grew with every second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Dream replied, “Do you have any other of these discs?” Tommy tensed, no way. If the Rebels already had Cat, no way is Tommy giving them Mellohi too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he shook his head, glaring at Dream all the same, “Why do you need music discs anyway? They just play music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want it back so much?” Dream retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sentimental value,” Tommy replied. Not only that, he also was curious about these discs' secrets. He wanted to know more about them. Are there more than just Cat and Mellohi? If yes, how many are there?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone teach me how to write fluff because I can't-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guards can be Fathers too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dadza :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everytime you see titles formatted like this, well let’s just say I’m focusing on relationships in that chapter and not moving the story along THAT much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream passed a familiar figure of a boy as he left Tommy’s cell. He stopped the boy, head tilted in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tubbo? Aren’t you supposed to be at camp?” Dream asked. Tubbo shuffled uneasily, as if hiding something. Dream narrowed his eyes, not that anybody could see behind that mask of his, as suspicion began to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…… I um, got permission and I uh…… heard that like they caught the Prince so I er…… wanted to visit?” Tubbo coughed nervous near the end as his words ended with a tone indicating uncertainty. He quickly shoved past Dream and continued on his way…… To Tommy’s cell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream quickly brushed off the issue as his mind went back to his primary task again. The discs. Tommy was a terrible liar, Dream could tell he at least owned one other. That one other is most likely at the castle, which would be suicide to attempt to raid. But he had no other lead than that. He needed to look around more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo breathed a sigh of relief once Dream was out of sight. That was close, much closer than he liked. He knew Dream was very devoted to the Rebels, he didn’t know what his friend might do if he found out Tubbo’s best friend is the Prince, an enemy of the Rebels. He didn’t know how Dream would react, or if he’d even want to remain friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pushed those thoughts aside as he made it down and past other mostly empty cells until he reached the one he wanted to find. Tommy’s eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend standing in front of him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” Tommy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy, be more quiet!” Tubbo hissed, “I’m not supposed to be down here!” Tommy’s composure immediately shifts, getting more subdued. Tubbo felt horrible. Tommy normally wouldn’t shut up this easily, in fact, he’d normally get louder and more sociable. Tubbo had a feeling on what caused the change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Tubbo muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no!” Tommy was quick to revert back to his usual self, “It’s not your fault, I would’ve done the same.” But Tubbo saw the hurt behind Tommy’s eyes, he knew that even though Tommy understood, Tubbo still hurt him, and in turn, it made Tubbo himself hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with your side lately?” Tommy asked, back to his energetic self, “I probably won’t tell Techno and the rest ‘bout it.” Tubbo forced a smile and recounted the days he had since leading to Tommy’s capture. He skipped past the parts where guilt was eating him up inside, Tommy doesn’t need more negativity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So three discs are accounted for. Cat is with the Rebels, Wilbur has Wait, and Mellohi is in Tommy’s room. That leaves Blocks, Chirp, Far, Ward, 11, 13, Mall, Stal, Strad and Pigstep. Pigstep is kind of useless unless they decide to take the war to the Nether. Nobody knows what Mall, Stal and Strad does. 11 would be better off left alone for the sake of their owner. 13 would be better off destroyed, but it hasn’t been seen for centuries. Far </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be safe, its guardian had been hiding away for a while now. Blocks inspire people, which would be an artist’s delight, however when placed in a tactician’s hand, it can be deadly. Chirp hasn’t been seen for centuries, but Eret is positive that the disc is hidden somewhere in a Jungle Temple. Ward is absolutely terrifying and missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the people who owned the discs played their cards right, they could very well turn the tides and end the stalemate of the Kingdom Civil War, for the better or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two days before the Rebel messenger arrived at the city gates, bearing news that Techno already knew. They had Tommy, they wanted to negotiate, set a time and venue, etcetera. Nothing that Techno didn’t expect. He did take extra care to make sure Eret wasn’t seen by the Rebel, because if he was, yeah, Eret’s screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see proof that my younger brother is still alive,” Techno repeated in that same monotonous voice he uses whenever he talks with the Rebels. Emotions are a weakness, it lets people see what gets to you. Plus, he rehearsed what he was going to say so many times it ceased to mean anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without proof, I am not going to agree to anything. Tell your leaders that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno let out a noise of relief the moment he’s back in the castle. It hurt Phil to see the equivalent of his son so stressed. It also hurt to hear the news of Tommy’s capture. Phil would’ve given up anything to get the child back, he’s sure Techno and Wilbur would too, but neither of them are in a position where that is a good choice. It hurts worse to know there are things you could do to help a loved one, but those things cost too much for you to be able to afford it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repeat why I can’t go after him again?” Techno grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might get caught, and if you do, it would all be over,” Phil calmly explained for the millionth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good enough to avoid that,” Techno repeated the same point he had said to the same explanation Phil gave every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather us not risk it,” Phil replied, the same thing he said every time. Normally, Techno would stop there, but it seems the stress is getting into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I would rather us not risk having Tommy stay in that hellhole for so long we’d never get him back!” Techno snapped, his composure draining. Phil was taken aback at Techno’s sudden attitude. He rarely snapped, if he did at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what they’re doing to him at that place! Contrary to public belief, Phil, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about people! As little as I might show it, I care about my little brother, and I hate thinking about what they might subject him to! I don’t want him to come back merely a husk of who he once was, I don’t want him to be so traumatized and scarred he’s a totally different person. I don’t know what they do to people in their custody, and I don’t want to know!” Techno continued, his whole body was shaking. Seeing Techno so disheveled, so angry and so unlike his usual demeanor, Phil felt awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t want to lose another son to the Rebels too, Techno!” Phil snapped back. Both of them froze, and Phil felt even worse, all irritation and frustration draining away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dad,” Techno mumbled, gaze downcast, “Sorry.” Phil felt horrible at snapping at Techno. The boy was clearly stressed and had reached a point where it’d be hard not to break. Phil was taken aback when he saw the tears glimmering in the King’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Phil offered, pulling the boy into a hug. Techno may be a King, he may be a legal adult, but every man is a boy sometimes. And hey, guards can be fathers too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After watching the election streams, I am so very tempted to write some DreamSMP fanfics based on this. Except I am so confused by everyone's allegiance, like on who's a spy, who's legit, are there any double agents, Eret redemption arc?? (I want an Eret redemption arc a lot more than I expected XD)</p><p>If anyone have any idea on people's allegiances on the DreamSMP right now please tell me in the comments or whatever, I am very confused. Please help (Actually I wanna know is Techno a double agent, spy, or is jschlatt just bullshitting. If Techno's an actual spy haha au go brr dont split the sleepy bois and if Phil somehow gets on I will whoop with joy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Traitors can be Friends too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Traitors can be friends, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some semi wholesome Tommy and Tubbo friendship moments. I mean, as wholesome as it can get with one outside a cell and the other inside with the one outside responsible for the one inside to be inside (Did i confuse you if so im sorry). Also this is writing friendships practice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was with Wilbur, talking about random things. These are one of the rare times they can truly act like brothers, not the formal personas they have to slip in whenever they have other company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Will,” Techno suddenly cut in, “How good are you at lying and covering for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret wasn’t at the Capital anymore. He was on his way back to the Rebel Camp, taking a detour while he’s at it. He had to check on something, first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret wanders into a large spruce forest. He noticed a rather well hidden trail of sweet berry bushes, but it’s a trail nonetheless. He noticed several foxes curled up under their trees, some were snacking on the berry bushes, some were playing with their mates or siblings. He’s close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds a concealed stone button on the side of a small hill. It’s been a while since he visited. He pressed the button and watched as a piston revealed a hidden home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo visited Tommy again. He had been doing so for the past few days. Everytime he talked with Tommy, the boy had always responded with loud comments (Although toned slightly down since Tubbo’s not supposed to be there). It made Tubbo feel less bad about the whole betrayal thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had repeatedly reassured Tubbo that he had forgiven him, and that he would’ve done the same thing in his position. Tubbo had repeatedly apologized for letting the Rebels capture him and subject him to a difficult position for both him and his brothers. It made Tubbo feel better, but it still didn’t take away the guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man looked up from his position, well not quite a man. He had fluffy orange hair carelessly shoved under a black cap, two orange fox ears sticking out from under it. He wore a white shirt, a black jacket over it, black pants and white shoes. A fox-like tail jutted out from his back. He seemed to be typing into a command block when Eret had intruded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, Fundy,” Eret greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here, Eret?” Fundy sighed, “Look I’m in the middle of something here and I would appreciate it if you don’t interrupt m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still own Far?” Eret interrupted. Fundy sighed again, taking out a green disc, and slid it in a jukebox. A calming tune began to play, and he visibly relaxed and seemed less irritated at Eret, who also felt a wave of calming music wash over him, soothing any worries and agitations. That is Far’s ability, to calm anyone listening to it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me so annoyed at you even Far can’t stop me from stabbing things,” Fundy sighed, “But to be fair, things are getting serious. 13 and Ward are missing.” Eret tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen and Ward aren’t where they’re supposed to be. I expected this to happen so I bugged them so if they go where they’re not supposed to, I’d know. Well, I just did get feedback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret started pacing, “13 and Ward are quite possibly the worst discs anyone could get their hands on, I’m fairly certain it’s the Rebel Leader. I’m going to have to check on Chirp to make sure nobody has it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning you’re going to take it with you?” Fundy raised an eyebrow, “You sure the guardian’s going to trust you with it? Sending people who listen to it into hysteria is quite a dangerous ability, no offence, people don’t really trust you right now, after selling out your Father, several other factions, and now the Rebels. Oh, and not to forget our side at one point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret continued to pace, then stopped, sighing, “Traitors can be friends too, Fundy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt never really left Tubbo, even if it were eased for a little at some point. He dragged his best friend in this situation, he had to make up for it somehow. He gulped nervously as he snagged the keys off a distracted guard, hoping nobody would see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because hey, traitors can be friends too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>INCONSISTENT UPDATE LET'S GOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kings can be Brothers too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha sorry Tommy man I can’t write fluff and I want some Techno and Tommy brother bonding moments and *laughs nervously*. Light mention of blood if that counts as a tw (Not graphic, but it’s still there).</p><p>Oh and, YEAH IM BACK (i did warn somewhere my uploads are inconsistent like at one point I had a chapter out everyday now look at how late this one is)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo quickly descended down the stairs and stopped outside of Tommy’s cell, speaking very quickly, “I stole these keys off the guards. They will only undo the chains and shackles. There’s a hidden trapdoor underneath that bed there, I’m sure you noticed, it leads right outside of this building. Be careful though, there are patrols around the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Tubbo what?!” Tommy said incredulously, “Wha- You’re giving me escape plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I can’t put you in here and I’m feeling guilty and I want to help you get out,” Tubbo replied, “Tommy please, I want to stop feeling guilty over this.” Before Tommy could react, he shoved the keys through the bars and ran back up the stairs, heart pounding. He can’t believe he did that, he can’t believe it. Clouds of “What if” questions started flooding his head, but Tubbo felt like a great weight had just been dropped from his shoulder. He was relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know Phil is going to kill you when you come back, right?” Wilbur reminded Techno again, “I’m not going to be able to cover for long.” Techno swung a black cloak over his shoulders and readjusted the straps that tied his sword to his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t if I happen to bring the nerd back,” Techno brushed it off, heading towards the stables. His pink hair was noticeable and recognizable, but he wasn’t so worried about that, since he’s still in familiar territory. He saddled his horse, nicknamed Plane </span>
  <b>(A/N: TECHNOPLANE)</b>
  <span>, and swung himself over it. A lone rider on horseback could reach the Rebel Prison in maybe several hours, perhaps less since his horse was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy waited until Tubbo was out, and probably won’t get blamed (He hoped), before using the keys to free himself and go down the trapdoor Tubbo had mentioned. It was cramped, especially with Tommy’s height, but he made do. He wasn’t noticed until he almost made it out. The guard probably noted his worn and tattered clothing, dirty hair, mad dash out of the place, and put two and two together. The guard raised the alarm, and Tommy was in absolutely no condition to fight back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolted while more guards started to chase him, his breathing picking up in speed. He barely paid attention to what he stepped on, or where he was going as long as it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was probably because of that he tripped over an exposed root and fell. Pain shot up his leg from his ankle as he desperately attempted to get back on his feet, only when he did so another bolt of pain shot up and he fell over again. He felt the wind part beside him and a crossbow bolt thudded into the tree next to him. He cursed, he’s going to regret this later. He picked himself up, ignoring the searing pain at his ankle and limped as fast as he could. He cried out when he felt a bolt graze his arm, then hit his shoulder. He panted, tears pricking at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned sharply and doved in a nearby bush, the branches tickled and scratched against his skin, but it hid him quite well. He worked on holding his breath and his tears in, he worked on being quiet. It was harder to shut up when your leg, arm and shoulder hurt. He only risked to move to a more comfortable position and breathe a hitched breath when he thought it was quiet. There was a noise outside, of a boot stepping closer and closer, of a sword fully drawn out of its sheath and pointed in his direction. There apparently was still one guard nearby, and Tommy wanted to curse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid stupid stupid! He shouldn’t have moved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked through the gaps within the branches. Yep, definitely Rebel clothing and sword right there. He watched as the sword was brought up high, then…… dropped? The sword fell harmlessly next to Tommy’s hiding place as another one found its way into the Rebel’s chest, this time made of black metal. A gloved hand grabbed the Rebel roughly and laid them on the ground gently, as to avoid sound. The person came in view. Tommy couldn’t get a clear look at the person’s features, since the person wore a hooded black cloak. A gust of wind blew in their direction and knocked the hood off, revealing the man’s pink hair, much to his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath hitched at the sight of pink hair. Tommy had met and seen a lot of people, but he had only ever seen one person with pink hair, and that was his brother. Tommy weighed his options, the pink-haired man could very well be Techno or somebody else with the same colored hair. If he revealed himself, and it’s not Techno, he is utterly screwed, but if he stayed hidden, no fucking way can he make it out of here alive. He’s also not sure if he could stand the humiliation of going back to his cell. His entire body hurt, and his choices were running thin. If he stayed hidden, the pink haired man would miss him. And didn’t the man kill a Rebel? If Rebels are enemies to the man, even if the person isn’t Techno, it got to be good for Tommy, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weakly crawled out of the bush, wincing at the noise made. The pink haired man turned and snapped his attention towards the boy, revealing his face and bright red eyes. Tommy let out a quiet noise of relief as he recognized the pink-haired man, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my notch it’s actually Techno he’s here I can get out of this netherhole oh my notch please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Techno asked, his voice low and quiet as his eyes met Tommy’s relieved blue ones. He only nodded as he dragged his foot out, pain finally registering fully. He must’ve looked like shit, with a crossbow bolt stuck in his shoulder, his ankle twisted in an unnatural angle, bleeding down an arm, messed up hair, shirt stained with red…… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” He managed to force a laugh through gritted teeth, “Hello Technoblade.” He tried to stand upright, wincing as he remembered his ankle. That hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the love of- Tommy what did they do to you?” Techno demanded the moment his brother came into full view. He looked horrible, there is no denying that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin I can’t handle. What’s up with all the black, are you heading to a funeral?” Tommy grinned, it looked forced, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>forced, and Techno could tell. It took so much not for him to just destroy the entire forest and slaughter the entire faction of Rebels starting right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think red is good for sneaking into enemy camp? You’re awful at lying, Tommy,” Techno sighed, “Are you planning to stay here? Because if not, we’re moving. More are bound to be coming once they realize this nerd isn’t coming back to rendezvous with the rest of them.” He nudged the dead Rebel with his boot. Tommy took a tentative step forward, but the second he put weight on his twisted ankle, he cried out and his ankle gave way. Techno barely caught him, and Tommy hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Techno snarled, scaring even Tommy, “Those damn Rebels- That’s it. Tommy, you can’t walk, can you?” Tommy considered lying, snapping a sarcastic remark, but in the end decided   simply shaking his head. Techno was a walking lie detector, no use trying to hide something that’s impossible to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” He sighed, “If you leak one word of this to Wilbur, I swear-” Techno threw his younger brother’s arms over his shoulder, grunting a bit as the weight crashed down on him, then stopping in surprise at how light he was. He swiftly swung his legs over to a position that made it easier for him, then realized just how out of place the ankle was. Tommy stifled a laugh at Techno’s threat, but thought better. They might be in a terrible situation that could kill them both, but Techno doesn’t make empty threats, and Tommy knows Techno will get back at him the moment he gets better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Plane was near. Techno propped the teen on his horse, glanced at his surroundings, and galloped away. At some point he noted that Tommy fell asleep, probably the first time in a long while. He sent a glare at the Rebel Camp behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They started this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo spotted Dream trailing behind Tommy’s desperate attempt to escape, the first thought that ran through his head was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The second forced him to run forward to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Tubbo whisper yelled, Dream flinched at the sound and turned around, locking eyes with the boy. He stopped, allowing Tubbo to catch up. Okay, just stall for time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Dream frowned underneath his mask, “What…… Are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I heard there was an escapee and I saw you……” Tubbo fumbled to find the right words to avoid suspicion and also stall time for Tommy to escape, “And I want to…… help.” Dream was suspicious, and it would’ve been evident on his face if not for his mask. He shrugged, then let Tubbo tag along. Tubbo held his breath and tried to keep silent the entire time he followed Dream, fully prepared to having to physically hold back the older man if he ever found Tommy. His guilt won’t let him do anything otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream suddenly stopped, yanking Tubbo behind some trees thick enough to shield a human. Tubbo tilted his head in confusion until a mop of pink hair came into view, along with another one of their fellow Rebels. The Rebel couldn’t see the pink haired man. There was a soft rustle in one of the bushes, and Tubbo tensed. He had a bad feeling about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rebel stepped closer, and closer. Before his sword could arc down in whatever was in the bushes, the pink haired man stuck his sword through the Rebel’s chest silently, grabbing the Rebel’s dead body and gently laying it on the ground to avoid making more noise. The pink haired man stepped backwards when the bush rustled some more, and Tommy climbed out of it. The pink haired man turned, eyes seeming to go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink haired man’s voice was deep. And it clicked in Tubbo’s head. King Techno was known for his apathy, skill in combat, and to those who had seen him, his exotic-colored pink hair. At this point Tubbo would be surprised if the Royals hadn’t learned of Tommy’s capture. He just didn’t expect the King himself to show up for Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” Tommy forced a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream made a move to step forward, and Tubbo quickly shot a hand out to grab him, silently shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the King and the prisoner,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream mouthed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, as an attempt to transfer that message. He waved his other hand around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream seemed to get the message, and while he was still slightly suspicious and distrustful, decided to trust Tubbo. The two peeked out from behind the trees to watch the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t realize how badly hurt Tommy actually was. A crossbow bolt stuck in his shoulder, his ankle twisted and blood staining his shirt and running down his arm. Tubbo chose to hope that not all that blood was his and all that recent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno seemed enraged at Tommy’s condition, which greatly confused Dream. The Blood King doesn’t feel emotions. If he had any shred of care, he wouldn’t have caused so much bloodshed. Plus, he was known for being apathetic! This was going against everything he was taught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those displays of anger towards the Rebels were so genuine. It didn’t seem like Techno was mad they took a strategic piece from his front. It didn’t seem like Techno was risking his life to retrieve a valuable piece of his plan. No, it seemed more like Techno was mad that the Rebels took his little brother and was risking his life to take back an important piece of his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Techno finally left with Tommy. Dream’s mind was reeling with having his entire world flipped upside down. The entire base this rebellion runs on is that the Kingdom was under rule of a heartless tyrant, and that they’re liberating the Kingdom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been fed that his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That display of genuine emotion…… Went against what he was taught. Dream wasn’t sure he could place what he witnessed in a spot within his mind for it to continue function normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- That can’t be real, can it?” Dream’s words came out slow and cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kings can be brothers too,” Tubbo whispered quietly in return, not daring to startle anything near them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I FORGOT THE TITLE WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED THIS EVEN THOUGH THIS TITLE NAME HAD BEEN IN MY MIND FOR LIKE MONTHS NOW NO WHY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Plans Foiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I once compared my update schedule for this fic to Techno’s upload schedule. Well, seeing that he uploaded today (I mean it’s still today for my timezone so…..), here’s an update.</p><p>No, although he uploaded in the Technothepig channel too, you guys aren’t getting a double update &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Techno, what did I tell you……” Phil was waiting for Techno. Techno could spot him the moment he neared the castle. Phil trailed off the moment he caught sight of the limp blonde that Techno was keeping upright on his horse racing full speed towards their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can lecture me later,” Techno grunted as he helped his unconscious little brother off the horse, “But unless you want him to die we need to get him to the infirmary.” Phil was quick when he needed to be, swiftly swinging one of Tommy’s arms over his shoulder, and helping Techno get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had caught word and ran to the infirmary the moment he saw Techno come home from his window, guilt gnawing inside of him for not being there more, for not realizing how much danger the boy was putting himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all still cared, despite the years of grieving and development forcing them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret clenched his fists. This is bad. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would’ve thought Fundy would manage to stop the discs from going missing this quickly, but he should’ve known. Fundy never really cared about the discs much, given his isolation and tinkering habits with command blocks. It would be very hard to get him involved with wars that the discs would inevitably start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Blood coating a sword whose blade was once white. Blood splattering on a shirt that was once cyan. Blood tainting lips originally a healthy pink. </span></em><em><span>Blood staining crowns once golden.</span></em> <b><em>Bloodied hands holding a circular device as music eerily plays from the box the device was inserted into-</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret shook his head, clearing the images from his head. No single front should ever own more than three discs at once. No single front should use three or more discs at once. It would be a disaster. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to relive wars from several thousand years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and pushed open the door leading to Nightmare’s office. He froze as the sound drifted into his ear. It wasn’t music. No, it was distorted music. Music distorted into sounds recording a man running to his doom. A memory favored by the being sealed inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy’s eyes were squeezed tight, breathing ragged and hiccuping. Something black creeped up his arm and his chest hurt. He could hear the noises of the monster angry for him wandering around, playing with him, his prey. He knew the monster knew his location, he was crying and making too much noise for the monster not to realize that. He was shaking, terrified. Where was his friend when he needed him? Where was his Dad when he needed him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?” Nightmare’s voice drifted into his ear, and Eret was snapped back into the present, “There is no appointment scheduled with you today. So, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a guess,” Eret replied, his gaze darting towards the jukebox in the corner, “Can you take out the disc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nightmare looked up, “You know, Eret? Something’s been on my mind. The kid was too young, and if he’s so easily threatened, nobody in their right mind would make him a spy. Where did you disappear to head to in the last couple of days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Eret said, “I thought you would’ve taken longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to even try to lie or offer an explanation?” Nightmare’s eyebrows were raised underneath his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to happen sooner or later anyway,” Eret shrugged, “My loyalty isn’t entirely with the Kingdom, too. I had my own motivations to spy for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such as……?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The discs,” Eret stated, hands moving discreetly to a blade strapped onto his belt, “I’m sure you know they are magic by now. I am specifically after 11 and 13.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why those two?” Nightmare questioned. Eret didn’t reply, merely drawing out his dagger in one swift moment and lunging towards the Rebel Leader, who seemed to have predicted the action. A smile found its way onto the man’s lips as he brought out his own weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s really good. Abnormally good, actually. 11 really hates my guts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dagger flew across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he disarm this fast?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three headed monster from the Nether came into mind. Eret grit his teeth. It’s been so long, was the Wither still out for his blood? Fine, he’ll have 11 have its curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He positioned himself by the jukebox, fingers fumbling for a switch to release the disc playing. The moment his fingers brushed against an uneven surface of something jutting out, he pressed down on it. The music abruptly came to a stop and a black circular device poked its head out of the box, along with a shard belonging to it which seemed to be shoved in after a long while of frustration of trying to repair it. The edges of the disc were still sharp as ever, even drawing a thin line of blood when Eret’s skin came in contact with the edges of the broken shard of Disc 11.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to fully be honest with Disc 11’s true ability, or rather, its curse,” Eret flipped the Disc around in his hand, trying to find a position where it would be a convenient weapon. “It used to be merely able to blind all with hostile intentions within its radius of influence. After an unlucky encounter with the Wither, it was sealed inside and its ability was replaced with a curse: Disc 11 will always be the thing that will bring about its owner’s death, be it direct or indirect, if not properly sealed with the right magical abilities. You clearly don’t have the power to do that.” For a moment, Eret thought he could see fear flash across the Rebel Leader’s expression. With one swift motion, using the moment of fear and distraction, he quickly sliced at the Rebel Leader’s throat. Nightmare helplessly grabbed at his throat for a moment before falling to the ground with a thud. The edges of Disc 11 were red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret’s hands glowed with a faint white light. If you were there, you could feel the menace within the Disc fighting against the seal, fueled with pure hatred and spite. The aura within the Disc died down and the seal was complete just when the door slammed open, revealing a figure with a mask of his own on, and a green hood covering most of the figure’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my cue to leave,” Eret stated, shoving Dream aside while the younger man was in shock, making his escape. Nobody noticed the faint white trail of light Eret left behind in his speedy escape, nor how he disappeared in a shower of white particles when he thought nobody was looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funeral wasn’t a huge deal. Just the Rebel members present standing around a circle as the body of Dream’s Father was lit on a pyre. Just the few people who could afford to miss that man allowed tears to form in their eyes. For Dream, his Father’s funeral wasn’t a funeral at all, it was the other Rebel Leaders formally initiating him within their ranks. The moment the funeral proceedings and ceremony was finished, Dream was no longer a Rebel Heir. No, he was a Rebel Leader. He had a seat among the Leaders who were supposed to lead their people against the tyrannical Kingdom. Dream shouldn’t complain about this, this was the reason he was even born, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Dream found the fact that he was drowned in trying to figure out his Father’s piles and piles of notes, reports, records of ramblings absolutely tedious and suffocating, allowing himself to be distracted by anything possible just to get away. Not only that, he could tell the other Rebel Leaders were looking down on him for having seated so high at such a young age, all of them being middle aged men and women who were all at least a decade older than Dream and had seen so much more than he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much work that Dream had no choice but to once again devote himself into the Rebel’s course, with one of the Rebel Leaders constantly breathing down his neck watching him work. At least, it felt like that with the frequency of letters arriving at the Rebel Camp he’s stationed at, and the letters telling him the rest of them are coming with the troops in their own divisions of Rebel Camps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to question his loyalties. He didn’t have time to question what he was taught. He didn’t have time to respond to his concerned friends or anyone else for the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t have time for anything else at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mystia waved her hands around, as if staring right at you, the reader.</p><p>"Well, Eret's arc is finished, for now. Which means there's no way to explain the Discs' history through flashbacks anymore. Bummer." </p><p>She spun around in her chair, which had wheels and resembled a computer chair, which definitely did not belong in a Fantasy AU. She tapped on her desk before resuming.</p><p>"Oh stop it with thinking about my out of place furniture. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the personification of the author of this story projecting herself for plot convenience and so she could worldbuild when this situation happens with a character that's mainly here for worldbuild purposes is done with their arc. I'm allowed to have a comfortable chair that I love spinning on."</p><p>She sighed, "Back to our regularly scheduled worlbuilding, except I'm keeping this short and there will be more details with the worldbuild dump chapters after the main story is concluded. Basically, the Wither is super pissed at Herobrine, and takes it out on young Eret, which happens to be Hero's son. Hero arrives, is super pissed, and sealed the Wither inside Disc 11. The Wither is an embodiment of unluckiness and decay and curses and stuff like that, and because the Wither was so powerful, his curse transferred over to Disc 11, which will, like fic-Eret explained, be the cause of death for its owner if not properly sealed. A wonderful assassination tool, if you ask me, just giving someone this disc without a seal and watch if they are smart enough to get rid of it. Nightmare's smart, but he fell short on that regard."</p><p>She smiled, "Oh yeah! I'm pushing the plot forward! Antagonist Dream goes brrrrrrrrrrr"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>